victoria's revenge
by kuryn426
Summary: During new moon victoria made bella join her newborn army and try's to use her against the cullen but when the volture find there way into this mess would edward be able to get her back.
1. Chapter 1 flash back

BPOV

"ISABELLA" Victoria screeched from behind me.

Ugh not again I thought

"Yes Victoria "I said smothering the annoyance in my voice and believe me it was hard to do

"Go tell riley to take them out to hunt now" she replied

"Ok" Victoria I said slowly.

"Oh... And Bella you go to."

"Thank you Victoria" I said with genuine smile lighting up my face.

I had not hunted for a while. I ran thought the dark forests of Alaska to the clearing where 20 newborns and riley where waiting on me to go hunting. When I got to the clearing I herd riley talking to the newborns

"we are attaching the Cullen's soon we need to be ready Bella should be hear soon to tell us we can go hunting until then practice but do not kill" riley finished his speech with an exasperated sigh they did tend to kill each other but who where the Cullen and why were we attaching them. That name sounded familiar like a memory. But that's impossible my human memories left my mind the day I woke up to my new life. But if Vicky wanted them dead she must have a good reason. I walked into the clearing and rounding them up and sending them to the nearest city.

"We will be back soon I said "knowing Victoria could hear me and I sped off.

VPOV {Victoria}

Bella and the others just left good they will need all there strength if where going to win. Though we have gifts of our own. Plus Bella our secret weapon I remember when I changed her like it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK

_I was following Bella through the woods _

_She stopped and turned around and sat sobbing into her hands._

"_What's wrong Bella" I called _

_Her hand snapped up she looked around and stopped at me emerging from a bush _

"_Are you here to kill me she whispered? _

"_Yes I said matter of fatly but I need you to answer some questions for me like where you're precious coven has gone."_

"_Bite me" she whispered anger evident in her voice _

"_What a splendid idea' I complemented her then bended over a bit her pulling a way satisfied when I heard her scream out in pain. I watched her convulse in pain for 2 days and when she up she stared at me blankly who are you she asked who am I where are we she finished. I smiled and told her everything I knew about her except the Olympic coven I told her she was part of my army to get rid of other vampires that gave us trouble. She seemed to buy it_.

Flashbackend

We have been together ever since she is a valued member the newborns love her and she is a vital piece to winning this fight my vendetta is nearly complete victory will be sweet.


	2. Chapter 2 alive

BPOV

I dumped the last body into the pile of human bodies and set it on fire. I watched the bodies' burn I slipped into a flash back.

_FLASHBACK_

_Women with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes gave me a hug. _

_Tell Charlie I said hi she said._

_I will. _

_See you soon she insisted._

_Of course love you mom._

_Four hours later._

_A man with curly brown hair brown eyes that seamed to crinqal when he smiled._

_Dad I missed you I said giving him an awkward one armed hug._

_It's good to see you bells you haven't changed much how is Renée. _

_Mom is great she told me to say hi and it's good to see you too._

_Let's go he said putting my bag in the back of his police curser. _

_And I climbed in as he drove I stared out the window and caught my reflection I had pale. Skin long thick curly brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes._

Bella Bella Bella riley repeated jarring me out of my flash back

Finally you awake Bella I was wondering what was so interesting about those burning bodies. I laughed a little trying to sound indifferent but really I was jumping for joy. I had a dad named Charlie he was a cop and a mom named Renée they appeared to be separated but I still had them. Let's head back I said to everyone and we took off again.

EPOV

I sat in my room curled up on my couch thinking of her she was all I could think about she was every thing to me. We where currently staying with the denial coven there thoughts coupled with my families thoughts was really aggravating me I didn't need there sympathy.

_Carlisle __poor Edward when will he start healing _

_Esma __my poor soon my poor son_

_Rosalie __I feel so bad if I wasn't such a ……… bitch to her maybe I wouldn't feel so bad_

_Emmett __I miss my sis _

_Alice __I have no one to make over I want my best friend back_

_Jasper __it's my fault if I didn't attach that day they would still be together_

_Kate __I wonder why everyone so sad _

_Eelizer __this is strange _

_Carmen __they seem so sad how we can help_

_I__riran__ who died _

_Tanya __why is no one paying attention to me I'm beautiful …….right_

Ugh then I was drawed into Alice's vision

_There was Victoria coming out of the woods 20 newborns following her and a girl who looked like Bella _

Then it cut of Bella my Bella was alive and she was a vampire. I need to find her but from the looks of this vision she'll find us.


	3. Chapter 3 need to find her

**disclamare i don't own the characters **

**hey guys i got a lot of favorite stories and favorite authers and story and auther alerts but no reviews none that needs to change peopl review review did i mension you need to review please**

**okay go head and read and remember review or else just kidding but review really review**

Apov

I just came out of my vision. Jasper felling my shock came to my aid. She's….. alive I whispered so low it was barley audible to me much less my family.

Who Kate blurted out sorry if I'm prying she said.

Bella I managed to choke out my voice thick emotion. My family gasped

Esma clutched her chest

Are you sure she said she had already lost her daughter once.

Yes

We have to find her Emmett boomed

We do Edward said descending from the stair case just to get engulfed in a hug by esma. He hugged her back probably making her day.

I have a bone to pick with Victoria that bitch.

Normally we would scowl him for that language but he was right.

Okay she and the rest of victories army will becoming tomorrow we need to be ready. Everyone nodded even the denials who have been mostly silent thought the 's go.

Bpov

One day till we attacked but the Cullen's but I didn't fell right it kept gnawing at my brain just like Charlie and Renée my parents. I wanted to talk about it too Victoria but she just kept making preparations and mumbling this is it and steeling glances at me when she thought I wasn't looking and mumbling she's the key. This peculiar behavior added to my suspicion but what do I know she is the one who gave me a family. I needed her I was nothing had nothing remembered anything. So I kept on walking until I found a large tree and sat and was immediately pulled into another vision

_I was sitting in a meadow looking into his deep gold eyes his bronze hair swayed in the wind ever so slightly_

_And so the lion fell in love with the he murmured _

_I looked away hiding my eyes as I thrilled at his words._

_What a stupid lamb I sighed _

_What a sick masochistic lion _

Then it made sense I was in love know wonder I have always been so sad. Turned down countless sutures I already had some one and didn't know it.

**hit or miss good or bad love it or hate it tell me please read and review**

**review review review press the button press it please please please review review i am going to keep saying it review**


	4. Chapter 4 auther's note

**Authors note **

**I am sorry for wasting a chapter on an authors note but this is very important stuff you need to know for the next chapter **

Isabella has the power of absorbing powers so when she starts using a multitude of powers don't be confused.

Hear are all her powers.

Control of the elemants

Mental and physical shield

Mind reading

Teleporting

Shape shifting

Psychic

Empathy

Controlling weather

Molecular combustion (blow stuff up)

Molecular freezing (freezing stuff)

Mind control

Invisibility

Thought projection

Illusion of Pain (Jane's power)

Alec's power also


	5. Chapter 5 used

**hey everyone i am sorry that it took me so long to post a chapter since i post one a day sorry people **

**but here it is enjoy!!!!! and remember review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Bpov

Again now Victoria yelled conjures it again need I remember we only have a day.

Okay I am trying my hardest I screeched

Then try harder she snarled a fire ball grew in my hand riley flashed me a warning look. Fine I growled under my breath.

Good

I sat again concentrating hard I heard thunder over head I looked up and smiled I got it

Good Victoria whispered looking hungrily at what I had done.

We are ready nothing can stop us now.

Can I leave?

Whatever Victoria said already moving on to someone else

I walked away deep in thought

I was picking up some bad vibes from Victoria like I was being used for her own personal gain it sickened I should eave I whispered I had to strain to hear it myself. I decided that Victoria was using me and I was to leaving. Then I heard screams piercing the cold night air then in a swirl of black robes I was surrounded a fire ball grew in my hand in instant

Wait she's special I want to keep her said waving of the vampires tensed to attack. Welcome to the vulture child he said laying a filmy hand on my shoulder.

Epov

We were ready for an attack we knew what to do we had a plan we were ready but then it happened. I was drawled into a vision

_It was Bella surrounded by black robes a man put his hand on hr shoulder and said welcome to vulture._

We both gasped this is bad. I paced as Alice explained the vision to the rest.

Damn Emmett cursed now it's going to be twice as hard to get her.

Everyone silently agreed

What do we do know Alice sulked into her chair

I'll tell you what we do we go get her I growled these changes nothing we still need her I need her the last words were just a whisper but it was heard all the same. Before I knew it I was pulled into a family hug. When we released.

Edward right Carlisle said this changes nothing we still need to find her she is still part of this family.

Everyone nodded in agreement

So it's settled we go to vulture and get her back

**review please oh and sorry for it being so short i wanted it to be clify so review please but nothing to mean please so review review review please please review**


	6. Chapter 6 finding her

**Thank you to every one that has reviewed or put my story as there favorites or on a alert you made my day.**

**this whole chapter is in aro's point of view it's to explain some deeper reasons why aro kept bella hope you enjoy it **

**ps the chapter is a bit missleading **

Aro pov

We got a complain from a Tanya denial that there was a new born army in south west Alaska. I decide to Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri. I decide to go to I man I haven't gone in while. I sat on my throne waiting for them and started to think of what my life was missing. Then it hit me I need a family a daughter or a son it would please me so to have a successor god forbid anything happen that person can take over but who. They have to be powerful beautiful obedient ah that is what I truly need.

"Master where ready" Jane's child like voice brought me from my revere

"Then let's" I agreed and led them out the door after cauis and Marcus said there good bye's

NEXT DAY AT CLEARING

They all turned toward us there red yes bright

"Go" I half snarled as I started to stalk the red headed leader we circled for a good deal until she noticed that her new born were almost dead she knew she had to kill me to survive. So she lunged I dogged she circled back around baring her teeth at me. She stalked forward until she could almost touch me. I was waiting for her to take one more step to come into my grasp. She hesitated afraid to move forward but you could see the decision in her eyes. She took a step ready to lunge in a half a second but it was not fast enough. I had her in my steel grip and started disassembling her and burning the pieces.

"There's one more said Demetri I will go"

"No I want to go Jane whined

'I think I should go Alec put in" earning him a few glares

" no I go" Felix said tiring to make himself seem bigger than he already was but to me it was a unnecessary action if you add the fact that Felix is huge so I just rolled my eyes such children.

"Fine we all go" I said breaking the fight up they nodded so went to take care of the loose end. She was sitting on the floor when we surrounded her she was up in an instant. A fire ball grew in her hand I waved the guard off they backed up I put my hand on her shoulder I said welcome to vulture child her eyes widened but she nodded. She might be the one I was looking for this is great.

**OK did i hit the mark or miss horrible fail to give you a good story hopefully not so review an tell me people keep making my day or week depends on the amount of reviews**


	7. Chapter 7 awaiting fait

**sorry that it is so short and that it's took a long time to write it but it need to be clify so tell me if you like my loyal readers oh and don't forget to review oh and thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**disclamir i don't own twilight the lucky and talented sm does so enjoy and review**

Bpov

I was confused there was no other way to put it. All I know is that I am here against my will and my family is dead. Well Victoria dieing wasn't so bad but the rest hurt to think about. I was sitting in the back of a strange room it was large and well lit. There was a bed but I wasn't sure why it was there vampires don't sleep but it was pretty. It was a simple brown comfiture with a zig zag pattern going horizontally down the sheets and matching pillows. There are two glass bed side tables. With a beautiful calla lily on one side and a silver lamp on the other with gray walls and brown carpet to pull it together**(pic on pro file)**. It was simple yet elegant I loved it so far staying seemed to be a great idea.

"Isabella" someone called from behind me so I turned to answer

"Yes" was al I could say

"Aro wants to see you"

"Thank you felix" making my way to the throne room to await my fait.

**so tell me did i do good with my first cliff hanger be brutal ... well not really but still you need to review review............. review..... review.......... review i mean it**


	8. Chapter 8 new home or prison witch ever

**SORRY SORRY SORRY I know that i have not updated in a while but you have to know wensday is the last day of school so I had end of the year projects from every class and a conceret in chorus so i never had enough time to type the whole thing so don't hate me please PLEASE please don't take it out on my story.**

**DISCLAMIRE I OWN NOTHING SM DOES **

**so read and enjoy and don't forget to review and tell me what you thought about the story.**

BPOV

Deep breaths Bella I reminded myself again but no matter how hard I tried my breathing came out irregular. I had never in my life been so afraid. Not because of the cold dark figures gliding beside me. Nor is it the reason that I am almost positive that they are going to kill me. It's the feeling of being alone the fact that I have nothing familiar to hold on to and it scared me more than death itself. Well except the mysteries Edward from my vision.

"Uuummmm" someone cleared there throat. I turned my head to there direction

"Yes" I questioned

"I'm Felix by the way" his eyes still staring a hole in my chest

"Uhh nice to meet you" I said a bit disturbed by his staring

"Alright just call me if you need anything" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I couldn't help but here the double meaning to his words.** (A/N i know that it's a bit disturbing but i need there to be more than one reson for it to be hard for bella to leave) **I grimaced but caught it quick and replaced it with a large fake smile witch he seemed to buy quite quickly but I knew I still had to get out of here,

"Thank you Felix you have been quite …. Um helpful to me but I must go know." I rushed into the room.

Dear one said aro I would find it most fitting if you stay with us we can help you with your power.

Well actually I have more than one power I said explaining each one and the amount of control I had over them. His eyes seem to brighten with everyone I listed the smile on his face became larger and more profound it scared me a bit but I decided to let it go.

Well Bella it looks like you belong here in voltura. His brothers whom had been so silent through out the conversation I didn't even notice they where there even with my vampire sense nodded there heads in agreement. I smiled I guess this was my home now. I nodded smiling a large toothy smile.

APOV [aro]

I hope Bella knows that this is her home and she won't be leaving it. While I have something to say about it and luckily I have everything to say about it. Plus with all her power I think my brother will agree with me. There will be nothing in this world that can take Bella way from the voltura. **NOTHING (A/N dun dun duuun poor edward it just can't be easy for him :( )**

**ok so what do you think i tried to make aro seem sinister in that last sentace so review and tell me what you think**

**YEAH OR NAH**

**HIT OR MISS**

**GOOD OR BAD**

**TELL ME!!!!! BUT DON'T BE MEAN**


	9. Chapter 9 To easy

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED WITH OUT YOU I WOULD HAVE PROBABLY DELETED THIS STORY THINKING IT WAS A FAILURE BUT YOU COMPLETELY CHANGED THAT SO THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU SO **

**ENJOY IT AND READ IT WITH PRIDE!!**

**DISCLAMIR I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT THE WONDERFUL AND EXTREMLY TALENTED STEPHONEY MEYER DOES**

_PREVEOUSLY _

_APOV __[aro]_

_I hope Bella knows that this is her home and she won't be leaving it. While I have something to say about it and luckily I have everything to say about it. Plus with all her power I think my brother will agree with me. There will be nothing in this world that can take Bella way from the voltura.__**NOTHING**_

**One week later **

Epov

We all where in our rooms packing for a trip to voltura. A while ago Alice had a vision that in two weeks there will be a ball a coming out party of sorts. I couldn't wait to see my Bella again oh how I have missed her. Now she is locked up in voltura and it's my entire fault if I didn't leave or tell her I didn't love her. She would be in my arms right known. Safe and happy but I need to look past that because I will get her back. There is nothing on this earth that can take me away from my love.** NOTHING****.**

BPOV

Days where hectic I spent time with Chelsea training and time with Heidi picking out a dress for the ball.

"Bella" chelas called "time to train" she said in a sing song voice.

"Coming "I called back putting on my track suit it was red pants a yellow sports bra and a short sleeved open orange jacket. I ran into the gym where she was waiting for me as usual.

"Okay Bella normally we work on your powers individually but since you are doing so well I think that we should put it all together today."

"Sounds like fun" I said smiling. That's when Felix walked in wearing sweatpants and sneakers. My smile grew more pronounce.

"Thank you chelas" I said low enough for only her to hear. She grinned.

"I knew you would like this." Her voice on the same level as mine. I took of my jacket and threw I threw it across the room. He looked at me with approval.

"Nice" he said shaking my head. I rolled my eyes this was going to be to easy even for me. We both got in a fighting stance. When Felix started to talk to me.  
"Listen babe I'm going to go easy on you Kay."

"sure." I said dismissively waving it of with my hand.

"Ready, chelas raised her arm up set, she pulled out a handkerchief go, she drew her hand down." We started circling each other and Felix being as inpatient as he is charged. I teleported to behind him. I decided to play a trick on him so I shape shifted into Heidi and stud next to her. he turned around slowly and smirked.

"Oh Bella you really think I don't know witch is witch." Heidi and I just kept silent. He got closer sniffing the air whipping his head back and forth. When he got close enough I turned into a white belgen tiger and attacked. I kept mauling him until he was crying for mercy. Then I changed back.

"that was fun." I smirked and went to heidi room to go pick up my dress.

**OKAY TIME TO REVIEW TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT PLEASE PRESS THE BUTTON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.**


	10. Chapter 10 need to read very important

Hello my awesome readers I will not be updating because I will be with relatives for that time so sorry but when I get back I will continue but I will make the chapters longer witch also mean less updates sorry but this is very important to please stick with this story and i will try my best.


	11. Chapter 11 open for adoption

Hey guys look I know you guys must hate me but I want you to know I think this story and it's readers deserve better than me I understand my mistake of trying to Wright two stories at the same time and I couldn't handle it I became lazy cause it was taking to much work to stay on top of my medication school and friends plus this so I want to start fresh so any one who wants to adopt this fan fiction( because i don't want to put it on permenant hiatus) send me a message and I'll check your stories to see if your righting style matches the story the best and I repeat I am so sorry but I think I'm making amends for not updating like I should sorry.


End file.
